


We Belong Together

by Raynidreams



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynidreams/pseuds/Raynidreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short AU post Maelstrom for Kara/Leoben</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Belong Together

Her back is pressed into his heat.  The directness of his gaze on her and her alone.    
  
“Show me… tell me what it feels like first?  I want to know.  I want to understand before I...”   
  
He unfolds his arms from where they are tenderly wrapped around her to rest his hands upon her shoulders; his careful hold taking into account the newness of her body and the worn strength of his.   
  
“You already know how it feels, Kara.”   
  
She tilts her head up to him, looking anxious and afraid.  It’s been so long for her.  So long lost among the humans that her recent life has become a barrier against what she was.   She's so confused.  But she has to let it go.  Has to let the two meld if she is to find any real peace.    
  
It had only been a day since she has awoken here after falling from the sky.  Her body being roused into a warm bath and the comfort of his arms.   Her first breath panicked and then the second like a weight had been lifted.  She'd felt like she'd come home.  Now, and still in his arms, all she has to do is take this final step towards true understanding.    
  
Kara nods, preparing herself by opening up her mind.   
  
Concerned for her and admiring of her courage, he drops a kiss onto her head, recognising the same sensations in her as how he’d felt the first time he’d seen her.  A tangle of wary and awed innocence.     
  
He smiles softly in memory.   
  
“You belong with me.  And I you.  We’ll do it together.”   
  
So in synchronised movement, in synergy, they clasp hands and then lower them down to a breath above where the stream glimmers, then drop further until the water bathes their joined palms.   
  
The stream flows through them instantly and she gasps a little and arches.  He melds with the shape of her body and with her mind.    
  
In the stream, they sense themselves and one another more completely than ever before.  Kara, in feeling the brilliance of the rush for the first time in years, dives towards him and then playfully weaves in a pattern around his thoughts.  Coming close, to brush against his awareness, joining and then dancing away again, over and over. 

And as she feels at peace, so too does he.  The blossoming of light ignited at  _seeing_  who it was that had been stolen, and who it was that now returned, blooming into all-consuming joy as she touches him in both body and in thought.  

Individual entities in perfect union.   
  
Pulling her hands free suddenly, she rounds on him no longer cautious and no longer divided.  Cupping his face, she grins happy and kisses him.   
  
Together, they can make this right.


End file.
